


Colorful

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [30]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will pranks Nico, shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> All this time I've wanted to write but I have ZERO ideas. Y'all pLeAsE put in requests. I promise that I love writing what you ask for, it's not a hassle at all

“William Solace!” 

The unholy screech could be heard all the way across the camp, much like the responding, “That’s not my name and you know it, sunshine!”

It was early in the morning, but the infamous couple was already yelling at each other, but Will knew this would happen. It was his fault after all. 

Nico was short, but that didn’t make him any less menacing, even with a bundle of bright fabric practically swallowing his pajama-clad form. “Care to explain why all of my clothes are rainbow colored?” The male hissed, dropping the clothes and glaring at a grinning Will.

“You needed to spice things up, love. Your usual bad-boy-emo-goth look is getting old”

Nico growled low in his throat, a sound that Will didn’t even know that his boyfriend could make, “I’m breaking up with you until you change them back.”

Will’s jaw dropped, blinking a few times. “Y- You’re kidding.” he stuttered out, not sure if Nico was joking or not, “Sunshine, it’s a joke.”

“Turn them back, William.”

“That’s not my name, damn it, Nico. Please stop taking this so seriously, I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset, it was a joke-” Will was about ready to call Iris herself to change the clothes back.

It was them that Nico finally cracked, a tiny smile breaking through his hard-set face. “Got you” he whispered, barely audible. “Gods, Will, you really think I would get that upset over some clothes?” Nico asked, stumbling over said pile of clothes and into Will’s arms, peppering little kisses against his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Sorry for almost making you cry-” he added, closing his eyes in content.

Will huffed, but held Nico close to him, "You take your jokes too far sometimes, sunshine" he whispered, running his hands through Nico's hair. They stayed like that for a while, not caring that they were in plain sight just outside of the Hades cabin. 

"I love you" Nico finally whispered, "but you better change the clothes back."

Will laughed, "Like hell I will after that joke" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Nico's lips, "Come to the dining pavilion once you're dressed~" 

"Will, please-" 

"Love you sunshine!"

So Nico was left with the pile of newly colored clothes and nothing to wear. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he whispered to himself, picking through the neon fabric. 

\------

When Nico sat at the Apollo table, visibly in a bad mood, people stared. Maybe it was because his usual black jeans were bright yellow, or maybe because his leather jacket was pink and the shirt underneath was blue. Even though he sat with Will, he pointedly ignored his boyfriend. 

Will still hugged Nico and kissed all over his face all day, but Nico just kept a scowl on his face (he broke and smiled a few times, but he tried his best). It wasn't until Will finally changed the clothes back that Nico leaned into his embraces. (it didn't really matter that all of his socks were bright green still) 

It became a joke after that. Somebody would hire a child of Iris to change Nico's clothes from black to an increasing amount of ugly colors. Will was always there to smile and tug one of his equally bright, but far less colorful sweatshirts over Nico's head, saving him from having to walk through camp with a vomit green and neon pink camp half blood shirt on (it was the best looking out of all of the others.) 

Will ended up having to threaten the campers with weeks of dishwashing for both the person hiring and the camper changing the color of Nico's clothes. Needless to say, after the first two punishments, Nico's clothes stayed black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I hope you liked! Sorry it took so long
> 
> PLeAsE feel free to request something (literally anything, angst, fluff, smut, they don't even need to be in a relationship they can be bros)


End file.
